ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cryptids
The Cryptids is an American animated comedy series, being created by Doug TenNapel. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it airs on Cartoon Network since November 25, 2013. Sypnosis 5 Cryptids named Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman, and Chupacabra go on various adventures while a mad scientist named Dr. Turbo and his pet Bald Eagle, Angel, try to kidnap/destroy the cryptids for an evil plan he made. Characters Main *'Bigfoot' (voiced by Seth Green) - a sasquatch who is the leader of the gang and is the main protagonist. *'Alien' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a fictional species of alien cryptid called a Sodiumina who is Bigfoot's best friend, but is a complete moron, making him the stupidest of the gang. *'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a plesiosaur-like cryptid who is the biggest and the strongest and is Bigfoot's love interest. *'Mothman' (voiced by Drake Bell) - a moth-like cryptid who is the smartest of the gang. *'Chupacabra' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a hairless canine-like cryptid who is the smallest of the gang. Supporting *'Jersey Devil' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Flatwoods Monster' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Arica Monster' (voiced by Karen Strassman) - TBD *'Kasai Rex' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Yeti' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Skunk Ape' (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - TBD *'Ogopogo the Lake Okanagan Monster' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Champ the Lake Champlain Monster' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Red' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Mokele-Mbembe' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Lizard Man' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Bear Lake Monster' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Kappa' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Thunderbird' (voiced by Noël Wells) - TBD *'Canvey Island Monster' (also voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'The Ape Squad', consisting of: **'Chimpanzee Character' - TBD **'Gorilla Character' - TBD **'Orangutan Character' - TBD *'Penny the Puppy' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD *'Mothdude' (voiced by Josh Peck) - TBD *'Patty the Lake TBD Monster' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Slob' (also voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Albino Bigfoot' (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Mothgar' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Canvey Island Chieftain' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Meatball Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Meat Bird' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD Antagonists *'Dr. Turbo' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a mad scientist who wants to kidnap the cryptids and is the main antagonist of the show. **'Angel the Bald Eagle' (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a talking bald eagle who is Dr. Turbo's assistant. *'Dr. Sal' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD **'Layla the Hawk' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'The Horek' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'The Were-Sodiumina' (also voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Deathstar' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD **'Sally the Spider' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD *'The Easter Bunny' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Gobble Gobble' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** *'The Lyngbakr' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Baron Von Sweenermast' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Stefan the Giant of Voronezh' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Episodes List of The Cryptids episodes Crossovers The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire The Paintders and The Cryptids The Cryptids did have a crossover with Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Steven Universe and OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, but that was only in one of the comic book series' issue. Comic Book Series The Cryptids (comic book series) Reception Critical Response This show has received generally positive reviews from critics and fans alike. It received 7.7/10 on IMDB, a 79 on Metacritic, and 3 out of 5 stars on Common Sense Media. International Titles *Spanish: Los Cryptids *French: Le Cryptids *Italian: I Cryptidi *German: Die Kryptiden *Russian: Существа *Japanese: クリスティーズ *Korean: 크립 시즈 *Greek: Τα κρυπτά *Chinese: 生物 *Norwagian: (same as English title) *Finnish: Cryptidit *Swedish: Cryptiderna *Polish: Cryptids Spin-Off The Misadventures of Alien and Slob Legacy A parody of The Cryptids made a cameo in The Epic Candy Quest as a DVD case. A Robot Chicken skit made a parody of The Cryptids called Mission Cryptidpossible. Yeti was supposedly seen in the episode of Knights of RedCliff: The Series ''called "''Caelum". Rick and Morty: Show Invaders featured a parody to the show called The Cocktids. Mothman, Nessie and Alien appear in Cartoon Network: Speedster as VoodooFinger, Kerigan and GoofFinger, respectively. Broadcast The pilot episode was first released on Cartoon Network on August 21, 2009. The official series has then made its way to Cartoon Network on November 25, 2013. In Canada, it first aired on Cartoon Network since December 2, 2013. (More TBD) Merchandise List of The Cryptids merchandise Tropes and Moments The Cryptids/Tropes Easter Eggs/cameos There has been references to other shows. For example... *In TBD, Chupacabra was seen talking to an earthworm with a spacesuit and three cats who resemble Jim from Earthworm Jim and Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle from Catscratch, which was a reference Doug TenNapel's previous works. *In Eat Your Vegetables, there was a flashback where Alien tried to feed Mothman (who refuses due to him lacking a mouth) a garnet, an amethyst, a pearl and an overweight kid who looks similar to Steven, making a Steven Universe reference. *In The Samurai, when Kappa was watching TV, he is seen watching a show with a kid similar to K.O. from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Trivia *Most episodes are TV-Y7, but some episodes are TV-PG *The Cryptids has a console game called The Cryptids: The Game *The Cryptids' setting is in the Pacific Northwest. *The Cryptids is having a movie set to be released on November 30, 2025 called The Cryptids: The Movie *Albino Bigfoot and Albino Nessie were originally going to be main characters added in Seasons 2 and 3. However, when he thought about it, he started to fear that if he adds them as main characters, they would end up unused in other media after the series ended like Scrappy-Doo from Scooby-Doo, Britney from Totally Spies, Vinny from Family Guy or Sparky and Chloe from The Fairly OddParents, so he scrapped the idea of them being main characters and instead made them supporting characters. *In real life, Kasai Rex is actually a hoax created by John Johnson. Gallery The Cryptids Logo.png|The Logo TV-Y7.png|What Most Episodes of The Cryptids are rated TV-PG.png|What Some Episodes of The Cryptids are rated. Episode 9 scene.png|"Opinions are like buttholes! We all have them, and they all stink!" (One of the scenes from "Camping") Paedophobia.png|The title card of season 6 episode, "Paedophobia" Tick-O-Nitis.png|The title card of season 2 episode, "Tick-O-Nitis" Alan, Andrew, and Anthony.png|Alan, Andrew, and Anthony from "You Came In The Wrong Neighborhood, Scums!" Nessie vs The Hurricane Title Card.png|The title card of season 7 episode, "Nessie vs The Hurricane" Doggy Kingdom Title Card.png|The title card of season 6 episode, "Doggy Kingdom" Slob.png|Slob Alien Be Like....png|Alien Nessie.png|Nessie Bigfoot.png|Bigfoot Mothman (The Cryptids).png|Mothman Chupacabra (TC).png|Chupacabra Alien (Remake).png|Alien (Full Body) Jersey Devil (TC).png|Jersey Devil Flatwoods Monster.png|Flatwoods Monster Ogopogo.png|Ogopogo Macey.png|Macey, Mothman's niece The Meatball Man.png|The Meatball Man The Horek.png|The Horek Black-Eyed Girl.png|One of the Black-Eyed Kids Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kids Shows Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-PG Category:Cartoons Category:The Cryptids Category:2013 Category:2022 Category:Comedy Category:Slapstick Category:Mystery Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Science fiction Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows